


5662

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team knew Robin had his quirks, but this was getting ridiculous. (Oneshot challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5662

_Mount Justice._

_8:08am_

“5662.”

Superboy’s head swivelled to the right, eyeing the one who had broken the silence. He and Robin had been sitting in the lounge in utter stillness, staring at the blank T.V. placidly. Neither had said anything for almost 10 minutes, so the sudden callout was strange.

“Did you say something?”  


Nothing. Robin continued to stare off, fingers knitted beneath his chin. Conner contemplated the idea that the numbers he heard were from somewhere else, caught by his super hearing as his mind wandered, but that had never happened before and didn’t seem likely.

“Robin?”  


The young boys head turned in a painfully slow manner to face the clone. Even with dark glasses covering his eyes, Superboy could feel the orbs boring into his skull. The two continued to sit in silence, until Conner felt too un-nerved to continue and swiftly turned his head to other direction. Satisfied, Robin turned slowly turned his head back to the T.V. and the silence quickly continued.

xXxXxxXxXx

_9:34am_

Arriving swiftly through the zeta tube, Kid Flash made the decision it was after-breakfast-but-not-quite-brunch-yet snack time. It was a weekend morning, leaving the mountain mostly unpopulated, save for the two people who he found in the lounge and kitchen area.  
Superboy lived in the mountain, and Wally was perplexed at the fact that he would sit for hours in the one spot, barely twitching a muscle. Robin he found in the kitchen preparing a sandwich, which led the speedster to believe his friend showed up early in the mountain to train. He joined Robin’s side with a silent greeting, and began to build his own sandwich.

“Hey K.F, pass the 5662.”  


Wally froze mid condiment, turning and quirking an eyebrow at the outstretched hand. He looked up to his friend face, which wore a bored expression.

“What?”  
“I said can you pass the salt?”  


Kid Flash still didn’t move, he could have sworn Robin had said something else. And suddenly he felt another set of eyes on him, which led him to turn to the lounge to see Superboy watching. When their eyes met the clone turned away, making Wally scrunch up his nose, before finally grabbing the salt and handing it to Robin.

“Thank you.”  


The two finished and ate their sandwiches in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_11:02am_

Miss Martian always enjoyed spending time with her uncle, but getting back to the cave to spend time with her friends was what she loved the most.  
She greeted Superboy in the main hall, spotting him just before he left to walk Wolf. He seemed as cheerful as normal, but for some reason she could feel that he was uneasy about something. She knew better than to pry, so she ignored the feeling and made her way to the kitchen.  
Wally and Robin were sitting on the couch playing on of their latest video game, with Robin obviously winning, leaving the speedster to cry out in frustration. Megan giggled at the scene, which caught the red heads attention and made him happy for the distraction.

“Hey babe! Been here long?”  
She smiled, “I just got here.”  
“Oh. Well were you thinking of cooking up lunch?”  
“Yes, I had thought to, before we have training this afternoon.”  
“So what what’re gonna make?”  
“I hadn’t decided on that yet….”  
“How about you bake us some 5662?’  


Wally flinched at Robin’s words, furring his eyebrows together but not daring to look back at his friend. Megan simply tilted her head like a curious puppy.

“I’m not sure what you mean Robin.”  
The youngest team member leaned back to look directly at Megan.  
“Muffins. You know, the ones you made last week with the blue berries.”  


The Martian didn’t move, but her eyes flicked between Robin and the perplexed look on Wally’s face. The three remained quiet for a few tense seconds, before Megan broke the silence.

“Hello Megan! I still have at least a cup of berries in the freezer.”  
She quickly floated off towards the kitchen, and Robin returned to the game with a smile.  
Wally believed he should have gone with Superboy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_12:59 pm_

Kaldur’ahm preformed a few quick stretches before looking to Black Canary. He stood opposed to Robin in the main hall, waiting for the signal to begin sparing. Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian stood on the side lines, eager to watch the unpredictable fight between Aqualad’s strength and sorcery against Robin’s flexibility and wit.  
Kaldur was sure he would be victorious with today’s tactic, having suffered 3 defeats in a row from each time they were paired.

“Begin.”  


Keeping low he dashed forward, letting Robin flip over him as usual, but this time at just the point where Aqualad believed the boy wonder was above him he reached out to grab the tailing yellow cape.  
Unfortunately and to his surprise there was nothing but empty air above and behind him. The only sign that he had been fighting anyone was the quiet whisper that danced through the room. The atlantean planted his feet firmly, expecting something to come flying at him as he surveyed his surrounds, but everything was still.  
Kaldur preformed a slow turn, watching for the slightest movement, and trying to block out the whispering distraction. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Superboy gazing off with a rather unhappy look on his face. Aqualad then turned his gaze up to survey the high roof, noting that the whispers were getting louder. In fact, if he listened hard enough he could almost make out what they said.

_“What is 2831 by 2? 5662!”_  
 _“What is the average number of bats in the bat cave? 5662.”_  
 _“If M’gann baked 30 batches of cookies and Wally happened to come in Just as she finished the last batch, how many would she have left? Definitely not 5662.”_  


By now everyone could hear it, and Wally had to frown at that last comment. Even Black Canary was looking puzzled at the antics Robin was up to. Kaldur sighed and let up his stance, not able to concentrate with the constant-

BZZZZ.  


The buzzer sounded the matches end, with Aqualad face down on the ground and Robin happily grinning from his seat on the atlantean’s back.

“Sorry Kal, but you’re going to have to fight me 5662 times before you beat me!”  


Everyone had already left the room before Canary knew what was going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_3:12 pm_

Artemis sighed as she pulled her duffle bag higher on to her shoulder. She really didn’t know what had happened, but by the time her eyes fell on a clock she’d missed the team training session and was left thinking up something she could do alone.  
As she came upon the door to the training room she was surprised to find the youngest member of their team still working against a training dummy. She gave a devious smile and set her bag down quietly at the door. The boy wonder was known for his silent sneak attacks, so maybe it was time for revenge, Artemis putting her own years of training to use. As she came up behind him, the Archer couldn’t help but marvel at the boys’ fluent moves, dancing ever so swiftly around the dummy.  
He stopped for a moment, seemingly catching his breath, and at only a metre behind she readied to pounce. In 3…2…1…

WHAM! She dived headlong into the training dummy, the signature cackle drifting over her head.

“You’ll have to do better than that Art!”

She sighed and sat up, throwing a playful glare. “Hey I did fairly well! I’ll catch you one day.”

Robin grinned back, “Ha! Not even in 5662!”

Artemis paused and raised an eyebrow as the boy cartwheeled away. She decided to give chase, sprinting behind and then aiming to knock his legs out from beneath. As they dashed around the training room Robin continued to callout quips with the number 5662 thrown in. It was strange at first but as time stretched on the archer became very annoyed.

“Is this why Batman hardly ever talks? Because you do enough for the both of you?”

The boy wonder just continued to laugh.

xXxXxxXxXxXxXx

It was late in the afternoon when Batman finally zeta’d into the cave. What the dark knight had not expected to see was the young hero team, staring down his protégé with exasperated looks on their faces. Said boy marched past his friends with determination when he was spotted, ignoring their protests as he came to a stop in front of his mentor. The two locked eyes, before Robin spoke.

“The answer to Riddlers’ puzzle, it’s 5662.”

Batman gave a quick nod, before the duo exited the cave.


End file.
